Fishing lures, especially treble hook lures, are dangerous when out of the water. On the line attached to the rod and reel, they constantly tangle with clothing, other rods and can be a serious personal hazard.
Numerous containers for encapsulating fishing lures when not in the water have been proposed. None has adequately addressed the need for quickly, safely and conveniently stowing the lure on the rod. Moreover, containers for stowing the lure on the rod have not given adequate consideration to holding the container against the rod relying all too much on engaging a ferrule with a hook and then tensioning the line to hold the container in place or they are designed to engage or snap directly on the rod which may scratch or mar the rod.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel fishing lure container that can be used to safely stow or secure the lure to the rod while still connected to the line.